


The People Down Below Me

by suckisucki



Category: EXO (Band), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckisucki/pseuds/suckisucki
Summary: An exo au with lots of angst and character death hha- no seriously i cried making this one fucking chapter-





	The People Down Below Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oof enjoy hha

Watching down at the wandering french folk in the town square was something Chanyeol did often. So often that he memorized what each person sold and bought each day. To sum up his life, it had been disappointment after disappointment, and being called a hideous monstrosity. Sometimes, when he looked into the reflection of his water bucket, he didn't think he was too far off from the people down below him.....although, he usually didn't see two horns curling out from the tops of their heads, or horned shoulders.....or leathery wings. But everything else was a maybe. He looked down to his hind legs, rubbing them up and down with his large, gray clawed hands. He lets out a pitiful sigh, glancing back out to the square, which he was always doing lately. He didn't have much of a choice now.

Running a hand softly through his tangled mop of black hair, his pointed ears twitch as he hears the large stairway door creak open, lightly hitting the wall behind it. "..still enjoying the scenery, I take it." His master said with an unamused tone, making him submissively nod back before standing up, now towering over his master. "Lunch...?" Chanyeol asks carefully, to which he got a hasty nod, and a few hand gestures, meaning he should hurry up and get the silverware out. He thought to himself, " _Why should it be called silverware, if only one set of them is silver..?_ " he was quickly pulled from his thoughts as he sets both of their utensils down to their respective spaces, slightly pouting down to his wooden, cracked plate. His master frowns at him, putting Chanyeol's bland bread onto the small wooden plate, taking the freshly picked grapes for himself. Chanyeol carefully breaks open his bread, barely listening to what his master was telling him, and soon enough, the man had to leave. "I will take my leave now, but do remember my dear boy, don't even think about leaving this tower." His master hisses, the venom from his harsh words stinging Chanyeol's heart. "...I won't leave, master...I promise....." the boy says while bowing, waiting for his master to leave and shut the large, creaky door before letting out a shaky sigh. "That was close..."

Looking around for a moment, he realized he had the perfect opportunity to leave. It was nearing time for most of the families down below to go home, taking their daily earnings with them. Quietly stepping over to his worn cloak, Chanyeol slips on the comfortable garment before tying it in place, looking out in between the stone pillars, seeing his master and his minions ride away on their horses, making his lips twitch into a slight smile. Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol runs out from between the pillars, extending his arms out, soon gliding through the air to get to his destination.

There was always a place he could seek guidance and escape from the bleak, bland tower. It might seem a tad bit sad, but he soon landed gracefully in the small graveyard behind the church, looking around at the snow covered headstones with a slight chuckle. "You're the only friends I have, so I gotta visit you sometimes.." Chanyeol chuckles as he plops down beside his favorite headstone, a beautifully carved limestone headstone with a name he couldn't read, but recognized, being tightly attached to it.

Tracing his fingers over the intricate designs of the headstone, Chanyeol softly leans against it, resting his head on the smooth corner of the stone. "....I wish you were here...so I wouldn't be all alone.." he says quietly to the deceased man six feet under him, caressing the ground above him. "...would you come back if I said I didn't mean what I said...? Would....would things be different, brother?" he says even softer, voice on the verge of crackling from the emotions surging through his heart. "....I can't stay long, but...I'll stay as long as I can.....for you.." he lets the tears from his misty eyes slide down his rosy cheeks, not minding how the wind has seemed to pick up. Slowly closing his eyes, despite knowing it was a bad idea, Chanyeol soon succumbed to the cold, shivering in his cloak as he fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
